Dragon Ball Genesis
by Joker216
Summary: A continuation of the Dragon Ball series through my words
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Genesis**

Glory to Earth, Super Yi Xing Long has finally been defeated and the purity of the mystical dragon balls are restored. The Eternal Dragon, Shen Long, is now among them all. Lying on the ground in front of the dragon is Son Goku, the hero who defeated Shen Long with the mighty Genki Dama. Shen Long flashed his eyes red which soon after Goku started to glow. When the glow dissipated, Goku's battle wounds were healed. Son Goku stood before Shen Long with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and many select others. Goku quickly used his judgment to assume the evil shadow dragons were no more. Shen Long replied with a yes which thrilled Son Goku and everyone else. Shen Long added to it that he needed to separate the dragon balls from earth for quite a while due to the overuse of the mystical dragon balls. Son Goku managed to cut a deal with Shen Long to grant one last wish to restore the damage to Earth caused by the evil shadow dragons and the invasion of hell. Shen Long then lowered his head to Goku and asked if he was going to come along. Son Goku hopped on Shen Long's head and disappeared bidding farewell to his friends and family.

Son Goku gave his friends one last farewell before taking his leave. After a quick spar with Kuririn and a farewell to Piccolo, Son Goku disappeared with Shen Long. As he was on Shen Long's back he rested. Then, the dragon balls circled Goku's body as he slept then one by one disappeared into him. After all seven were gone, Shen Long disappeared into a dark void.

**Prologue Chapter 1: Son Goku's Return**

Shen Long reappeared with Son Goku, napping on his back, in what seemed to be a longing trail of nothingness. Shen Long then awoke Goku, "Goku, it is time to wake up." Goku awoke and immediately saw Shen Long and became very confused. "Shen Long, where have you taken me?" Goku asked him. Without saying a word, Shen Long telepathically lifted Goku off his back and moved him to where he could observe his actions. Son Goku had an intense surrounding aura around his entire body as he floated in front of Shen Long. He then felt a very odd sensation as he started holding his stomach. "Why ain't I feelin so good?" he asked out loud. Then he felt sick and shortly after spewed out the seven dragon balls which soon after being released began floating around his body. Goku then looked at the dragon balls confusingly wondering why they were inside him to begin with. He then asked Shen Long about it, "Hey I didn't eat the dragon balls did I?" Shen Long didn't reply to this at all, instead all he did was disappear back into the dragon balls.

Goku watched as Shen Long disappeared into the dragon balls and had a very dumbfounded look on his face. The dragon balls then rapidly circled Goku causing high winds. Before he knew it, Goku began to glow with an intense red light as the mystical dragon balls rapidly circled him. He slowly began growing back into his adult body and his power increased. Then a blinding aura surrounded him and the voice of Shen Long could be heard. "Hopefully you will succeed where the others have failed Son Goku," said Shen Long from the dragon balls. At this point, Goku had become so confused he simply went along with it, "Ok, what do I have to do?" he asked. There was no reply to his question, instead all that happened was the dragon balls got caught in the aura surrounding Son Goku, started to glow rapidly, and slowly started fading away. Goku felt an enormous amount of energy enter his body and shouted aloud as he attempted to take in all the power that was being given to him. Goku yelped in extreme pain as the fusion began taking place.

The light flashed so bright that even the Kaios had to shield their eyes from it. It was at this time that Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin watched on. "T-That's…..Son Goku elder!" shouted Kaioshin. Rou Dai Kaioshin had his back turned but then darted around to see what was going on. "It looks like Shen Long is trying again," declared the elder. Kaioshin then looked at the Elder Kai in confusion, "What do you mean by "trying again" elder?" Rou Dai Kaioshin then looked over at Kaioshin with a very serious face and started explaining, "Well, I told you this whole evil shadow dragon thing has happened before haven't I?" Kaioshin then looked at him in shock, "Y-you mean this isn't the first time this has happened?!" Rou Dai Kaioshin shook his head side to side calmly, "This happened with the ancient Namekians. They would make journeys to the different villages and prove themselves somehow and earn the dragon ball but they had no regulation on it at all and the dragon balls were overused. The shadow dragons appeared and this caused a mass murder of Namekians." Kaioshin looked at him in disbelief, "But I thought it was a terrible storm that killed a majority of Namekians!" "Nope, it was the shadow dragons that caused a mass murder," replied the elder, "In the end, it took the sacrifice of one elder's father to defeat the last shadow dragon." Kaioshin then looked at him as if confused and then it suddenly hit him, "ELDER GURU!?" Rou Dai Kaioshin nodded, "Yes, Elder Guru's father sacrificed himself to kill the last shadow dragon." Kaioshin then asked him, "Well, then what happened elder?" The Elder Kai rose to his feet and turned his back to Kaioshin and simply said, "In an attempt to spare his life, the dragon living in the Namekian dragon balls tried to fuse with Elder Guru's father….but the shock of all the power wound up over killing him instead of helping him. Thus, Elder Guru created Porunga who remains the Namekian dragon to this very day." Kaioshin sat there next to the crystal ball and stared on as the blinding light flashed in the ball. "So, Shen Long……is attempting to fuse with Son Goku," declared Kaioshin as he clenched his fist, "If anyone can take the power, its Son Goku!" Rou Dai Kaioshin stood there and simply said, "I have a very bad feeling about this…."

The light began to dissipate and the figure of Son Goku began to emerge. He floated there adorned with new clothing. His head was lowered and he seemed to be exhausted. Once his figure was clearly visible a white aura could be seen surrounding him, it slowly faded away. The next thing Goku knew, he was sent flying downwards into a black hole. He began to crack under the pressure of the change in the gravitational pull and was screaming in pain. Then he felt a bump on his back and saw the stars in the night blue sky. He was falling back to earth at intense speed and force. He then fell unconscious as he was free falling back to his home on Mount Paozu. Inside the house, Son Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan and Chichi were all just sitting down to have that special dinner she promised Son Goten soon after his father defeated Super Yi Xing Long. Chichi began to go on, "I wonder when Goku will get back, its not like him to miss a good meal." Pan looked at Chichi and then said, "Don't worry grandma, I know that grandpa will come back someday. The minute she said that, Son Goku crashed to the ground just two miles from the Son residence. Everyone in the house jumped up while Chichi began to panic and scream as the ground shook. Gohan looked over at Goten with a concerned look then Goten responded to this by nodding his head. Gohan then said aloud, "Mom, Videl, Pan….me and Goten will check it out, you three stay put." The three girls nodded in agreement as Goten and Gohan walked out the front door. They split up and searched the surrounding area. Gohan then came across the crater that his father lied in. He looked in the deep dark hole in the Earth and saw a figure adorned in a light blue gi with a light green kilt held up by a unique belt. On his arms were grayish wrist bands. Upon closer inspection, Gohan realized that it was his father, Goku, and called for Goten. Goten then rushed over to his brother and peeked in the crater. After seeing his father in the crater Goten fell back shocked as if he had seen a ghost. "Th-That's dad!" he exclaimed. Gohan looked over at his little brother with a joyous look on his face and replied, "Yes…that's our dad alright."

To Be Continued..


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Prologue: Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

Five years flew by them since that night. Son Goku and Chichi had another son who had been born those five years ago. Chichi had more to do with naming this child than Son Goku. She eventually chose the boy's name to be Goken. Son Goku and Son Goken would always spend time together with Son Gohan, Son Goten, and Pan. He became near Gohan in strength as he spent most of his time training with his oldest brother. Goten helped out too but wasn't able to keep up with them. Goken demonstrated great potential and he wasn't even able to speak words yet. Since his mother, Chichi, had gotten fatally ill and died when he was just two years old, nobody was there to hold Goken back. The loss brought a great sadness to Gohan, Goten and Goku. Goken was unaware of the happenings in his surroundings but Gohan and Goten missed their mother terribly but the one who got hurt most by her loss was Goku. In Chichi's honor, Goku declared that he would no longer fight nor train. This brought a shock to all those around him. Things in the Son household became pretty unstable after Chichi's passing. Videl took on the responsibilities that Chichi left behind and had become frustrated and separated from Gohan, and Pan ran away from home never to be heard from again. All motivation lost, neither Gohan, Goku, nor Goten stopped them at all.

While Son Goku took it easy and relaxed, a reborn arrogant soul vigorously trained. This person gave it his all in the training room. The gravitational mechanism was set to the highest limit while Earth shattering footsteps could be heard. The person was none other than Vegeta, the Saiya-Jin Prince. Since that day, five years ago when Vegeta and the others rushed over to the Son household, he knew that hidden deep within Son Goku was a challenge waiting for him. Vegeta still had the mentality of defeating Goku once and for all and settling things in combat one last time. He knew nothing of Goku's loss so he kept training with red hot intensity. Because Vegeta didn't reach Super Saiya-Jin level Four the right way, he wound up having to re-acquire this form. After continuous training, Vegeta managed to achieve Super Saiya-Jin level Three in a matter of ten months. Once he accomplished this goal, he trained himself harder everyday and eventually reached the desired form of Super Saiya-Jin. He also managed to increase the form's maximum potential after agonizingly painful training. After training a majority of the day, Vegeta decided to rest his body so that the torn muscles can repair themselves.

The son of Vegeta, Trunks, had given up fighting as a whole and become quite the business man. He went back to his job as president of Capsule Corporation. Once Trunks graduated from Orange Star University, he had become the C.E.O of Capsule Corporation. Bulma had long since retired from creating machinery and became nothing more than an old, rich woman. She had lightened up and took anger management to control her frequent angry outbursts. Every day, Bulma would do breathing exercises to control her beastlike temper. Bra remained the spoiled little girl she was but managed to graduate from high school. She had become very uncaring about her schooling and wound up getting pregnant and dropping out of college. She married some guy she had met in high school and had been friends with ever since. Kuririn, Juuhachi-gou and Marron had moved away from Muten Roshi into the city. The only ones left in Kame House were Muten Roshi himself and his sea turtle, Umigame.

All seemed to be going well with everyone but the Son family. Goku would go up to the very tip of Mount Paozu and meditate there. As he sat there on the tip of the mountain, images of Chichi and her death. He kept twitching slightly as if having a terrible nightmare. Gohan and Goten were in the forest with Goken on a hunt. A hulking mass stomped its way through the forest where they hunted. It stomped its massive foot right behind Goken as he looked on confusingly. At that moment, Gohan and Goten both looked back at their little brother and nodded at him. Goken then jumped up and stomped his tiny foot on the beast's head. With that, the beast collapsed to the ground causing the ground to shake slightly. Gohan then came back to Goken as did Goten. "Nice hit!" exclaimed Gohan as he grabbed the tail of the beast. Goten gave Goken a brotherly pat on the head and said, "You did good bro, you did good," with a gleeful look on his face. The three of them walked back to their home dragging along the beast. Gohan looked over at his youngest brother, "You have gotten so much stronger Goken," he said with a smile. Goken simply looked up at him with a clueless look on his face and then looked down at his hands, "You really think so?" he asked. Goten broke in with, "We know so." Goken then opened and closed his fingers as if squeezing something. "I guess I'm a little stronger now but its nothing compared to you two," Goken said disappointingly. Both Gohan and Goten laughed at the comment as they arrived home.

As Gohan set the beast down over the wood that was prepared before they left, he began to think, "Dad seems to be on that mountaintop frequently these days." He lifted his head and looked at the top of the mountain where he saw the silhouette of his father as he sat on the mountaintop alone. Gohan then used a little bit of his ki to light the wood on fire to cook the beast. Goten sat with Goken in front of the fire and began to tell stories of his exploits as a child. Gohan sat on the opposite end and simply stared into the burning fire, wondering just when his father will recover from the loss of Chichi.

To Be Continued...


End file.
